prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CC-0413/Reaction to Raw 1000
Wow, Raw 1000 went off with a huge bang with that crazy WWE championship match. Raw 1000, overall though, was pretty phenominal though there where a few cons it didn't outweigh the pros. i am gonna go over each segment so lets begin. DX's Return Having DX open the show was awesome planning to get the crowd going which they did. I loved seeing Triple H run around and act like a goofball which we havn't seen in awhile. It was also great to see the whole gang back together. Lastly, adding Damien Sandow into the mix made everything better especially that awesome superkick into the pedigree. 6 Man Tag Team Match Overall not a bad match at all. It was pretty expected: Sin Cara comes in gets his butt kicked does a cool move and gets out, Rey Mysterio saves somebody's butt and does pretty awesome moves and Sheamus acts like the unstoppable brute that he is. Also i didn't really get the whole putting Jericho and Ziggler on the same team. I understand that Raw wanted a face vs. heel match and get both of them on the card but seriously 2 guys that are set to fued does't make sense and i had a feeling that one was going to screw the other. But still a pretty good tag team match. (also i forgot how awesome Rey Mysterio's theme song is) Squash Match Yeah!! ok i may get some flak for this but i'm kinda getting sick of Brodus Clay. All he does is come in dancing, wrestle for 10 secs, jumps on his opponent, and wins. As the Miz says "really, really, really", this whole idea is just getting old. ALso i really do think Swagger has hit rock bottom especially because he is a good wrestling talent. DB and AJ's Wedding I knew this was gonna be a waste of time. Slick was great and pretty funny but i knew this segment was doomed. I was extremely suprised that WWE decided to have no one object. But now A.J is the gm? I knew she was off to bigger and better things but GM is pretty steep and she won't last long. The Rock Returns Seeing Bryan freak out was great and what led to it was even better. Out comes Punk and shortly after comes The Rock. I loved how Rock completely tore Bryan a new one. The the lumberjack joke and the frodo reference was great and the Rock bottom the icing on the cake. But the main part of this was The Rock approaching Punk about the championship. I found it kinda strange how they talking about the royal rumble like it was next week and I could of swore that his annoucement would be about summerslam. But hey the Rock was back and he seems to be dealing with the wrestler who should be at the top, CM Punk. The Intercontinental Championship Match was AWESOME! I was really eager for this match all day cause i am a Christian fan and i wanted to see who is opponent would be. I thought it was going to be Rhodes cause he was no where to be found and he really loves the inty championship. But once the music hit, it was Miz. It seems like the Miz is finally getting some attention. He was always overlooked since loseing the WWE Championship last year and being absent because of The Marine 3. I really liked the matchup and it was really good and had satisfying outcome it is good to see the Miz back on the map. Lastly, is it just me or does Christian get "injured" in all of his matches? Lesnar's Response and The Helmsleys hand it to Heyman This was another one of those matches that we (the audiance) was suppose to thin that it might not happen. But because of botched promotion for Summerslam it was just a matter of time for Brock to accept. So it is quite obvious, don't mess with Triple H's children or you will face the wrath of Stephanie McManahahan (i can't spell that name for my life) and Paul Heyman faced exactly that and even annouced that Lesnar will fight Triple H at Summerslam. Yeah!!! Then the music hits again and out comes Lesnar. Ohh no! Triple H goes all heroic and gets Stephanie out of the ring and faces the beast that is Brock Lesnar (duh duh duuuuh) bam! pop! slam! and Lesnar is out of the ring. Yeah HHH. I really loved this segment and i really like Stephanie in this (yes i said it). And I really hope that Brock gets pedigreed multiple times at summerslam. ;) He is the one man band! And he got his A*** handed to him. Ohh LITA! I like Heath Slater cause he is such a dufus and i liked his whole gimmick with the legends. So there he is standing in the ring boasting and bragging as usually and out comes someone i did not expect to show up. Lita! Dang i really missed her and she is still really awesome. Then out comes the APA. And out comes all the legends that Slater faced. I must say that was a vicious close-line by JBL, it was awesome. Lita getting the pin after the fantastic backflip off of the turnbuckle finished it off. It was a pretty great Raw moment. The Brothers of Destruction...nuff said So I see Kane standing and the middle of the ring and I'm thinking to myself "Jeez, can we just get to the main event!" Then out comes Jinder Mahal (Ohhh boy) and his gang of WWE misfits to fight Kane. Then out of nowhere...GONG. The bell tolls and i screamed like a little school girl. The Undertaker is a back, looking menacing as ever coming to send all those bums to their graves. He enters the ring with Kane and they destroy the "bums" in a matter of seconds. Double chokeslams, double tombstones. That was Awesome! But i can't get into the whole Undertaker mohawk. But still absolutly incredable. Charlie Sheen vs Danial Bryan at Summerslam... Please don't let this happen. Please! The Main Event that Changes Everything BOOOOOM! It was finally time. Cena, Punk, Championship, Yeah! I was routing for Punk to win this since it was annouced i could't bare thinking about him losing to Cena. But he didn't and thats not everything. I knew this match wasn't gonna end without Big Show getting involved and he did twice! The WMD could of gave Punk the auto victory but he knew that would be wrong and that is how the "hero" would win. But there is one thing, Punk isn't a hero, he is an "anti-hero". He gets the ref, who was conviently knocked out of the ring, to get the three count. and of course Cena kicks at gets Punk in the STFU. And out comes Big Show again. A DQ ends the match and Big Show goes off on Cena. Punk is in the corner and is limping. He seemed to be conflicted on what to do . But he decides to leave the ring with the title. Then out from the back stage, the Rock comes flying down the ramp to rescue Cena. That's right rescue Cena! What! Why! ughh back to the recap. Bam! Pop! Smash! Big Show is on the ground and here comes the people's elbow when...CM Punk closelines the Rock, lifts him up and *crack* GTS and down goes the Rock. Punk stands there staring. To me it kinda seemed like Punk was thinking "What have I done i can't believe, No i had to do it" He seemed very conflicted. And the crowd turns on him. Punk has seemingly turned heel or is he a tweener. I may have to do another blog post on this topic of Punk but wow what will happen. I think and hope that there will be a fatal fourway match with Punk, Show, Rock and Cena at Summerslam but we will have to see. plus its seems that everyone in arena forogt that Cena was the FIRST to fail on cashing in the briefcase. Conclusion Raw 1000 was great. Sure there where some disappointing things *cough* *cough* *no stone cold* *cough* *cough* but it was a fun and great show. I would love to here your guy's opinions so please respond and say what you need to say. Thanks Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts